Shadows of the Future
by EmbracingRain
Summary: Normal days don't always end up how you think they will. When five kids tumble out of a black hole in the Titans living room, what sort of chaos ensues? LAST CHAPTER UP! ROBSTAR BBRAE DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Burn the RobRae shippers!

**RupertLover09 here! This is a new story that I created in my head. I wrote everything out in my head, and, surprisingly, I remembered it all. That's a huge accomplishment for me, cuz my memory sucks. I'm serious here people. I have a terrible memory. Now, I've gone out of my element and have decided to write a RobStar fic that also features a little bit of BBRae and tad bit of CyBee. I'm not good at writing other pairings other than RobStar, mainly because I'm a stubborn person and only write a pairing that I feel is the best or most important. The show definitely supports the RobStar romance, and I'm going with that. I don't like the fact that people think Robin and Raven are "meant to be," or whatever, cuz I don't think they are. I think they're too much alike and I totally believe in the whole opposites attract thing. Sorry, I'm rambling. It's a bad habit of mine that I'm trying to work on breaking.**

**Love always,**

**RupertLover09**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own a tv so I can watch the RobStar relationship-supporting episodes whenever they come on. And, I own a computer so that I can write fanfictions about them. I also don't own Eminem, Simple Plan, Kelly Clarkson, Click Five, Drake Bell, Dashboard Confessional, or Yellow Card. :sniff:  
**

**Dedication: As always, my first chapter is dedicated to my friends Sarah and Stephanie for supporting me and sticking with me even when I was being a bitch. I love you, chicas! I would also like to dedicate this to my friend Candice who's my only friend that's going to the same high school as me next year. You rock!

* * *

**

**Shadows of the Future**

**Chapter One: Burn the RobRae Shippers! HBP is the Best Book Ever! **

It was just a normal day at Titans Tower. The sky was turning a dusty purple with hints of pink, and the sun was sinking low on the water. The peace was undisturbed, and the Titans had gone to their own tasks. No assults on the city had been made for almost two weeks and the day-to-day repitition was getting to the Titans. But, if you looked at the first sentence, you would know that things wouldn't be normal for much longer. After all, this **is** a story about the Teen Titans, is it not?

"So, remind me again why I'm doing this?" Cyborg said, poking the tofu that was perched on his plate with a fork. It jiggled and Cyborg tried not to lose his lunch. It seemed to be laughing at him.

"Because Beast Boy said he'd pay you one hundred bucks, which, by the way, he doesn't have." Robin said, not looking up from the computer. He had been filling criminal reports out since dawn and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, unless it was Starfire who would frequently ask him questions.

"You're joking!"

"I think he's telling the truth,Cyborg." Starfire piped up from the couch, where she was reading. Her spare time which had been spent with Robin mostly, had greatly improved her English over the last two years and she was talking like any other teen, though their friends still teased them about how much time they spent together.

"So you're tellin' me that I almost ate BB's tofu crap for nothing?"

"Yep." Robin said.

"That little grass stain's toast! Hundred bucks my ass! If he ever does that again..."

"Please control your language, Cyborg." Raven told him as she entered the room. "The vulgarity of it shouldn't be allowed." she shot a glance at Robin.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Don't cuss, Cy." was Robin's response.

"Oh yeah, Rob. That'll stop Cy from cussing." Beast Boy said sarcastically, as he sauntered down the steps.

"Shut up, Beast Boy." Robin snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, who's CD is this?" Beast Boy asked, snitching the CD off the coffee table.

"Mine." Starfire replied, her eyes glued to the pages in front of her.

"Can we listen to it?"

"I don't care."

"Sweet! What's on here?"

"Eminem, Yellow Card, Dashboard Confessional, Drake Bell, Simple Plan, Click Five, Three Days Grace, Green Day, and there's a Kelly Clarkson song."

"**You** listen to **Eminem**?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Starfire asked, peeling her eyes away from her book and glaring at him.

"No! I just...didn't know you liked his music."

"Well, I do."

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy said. "Why?"

"Are you going to listen to that, or are you just going to stand there and ask stupid questions?" Raven said snidely. "Because I'm sure we'd all like to know."

"I'm sure you would." Beast Boy retorted.

"Just put the damn CD in the stereo!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Fine, fine." Beast Boy muttered, placing the CD into the stereo. Eminem started blaring from the speakers.

_Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity_  
_To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment  
Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo_

"'Lose yourself'?** That's** the song that you have on here?"

"Yes, Beast Boy."

"You **like** this song?"

"Beast Boy! Leave her alone!" Robin said.

"Touchy much?" Beast Boy mumbled.

"I heard that."

"'I heard that.'" Beast Boy mimicked. "Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"Late night. Don't talk to me."

"I'm sure it was." Cyborg snickered. Robin hadn't been in his room the entire night, and Beast Boy had claimed that he'd seen him and Starfire come out of her room at the same time. Of course, Beast Boy had developed a nasty habit of lying too. This time, it was Starfire who snapped.

"Shut up, Cyborg!" she yelled.

"Can we please change the song?" Raven asked.

"No." came Starfire's answer.

"Why not?" Beast Boy said.

"I said: NO!" Starfire turned around with her eyes glowing.

"Okay, okay! Geez!"

Here, my dear readers, is where the normality ceased. A large black hole appeared in the middle of the living room/kitchen, and five kids tumbled out. The first to stand up, was a tall girl with cherry tinted black hair. Her eyes were hidden behind a mask that looked exactly like Robin's, and she had on blood red pants, shoes, and halter top. Her utility belt was gold and the armor on her arms was gold too. Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she glanced around the living room and the kitchen. The first words out of her mouth were "Low tech," then she turned around to face her friends, who had untangled themselves. "Honestly, Nightwing." the girl said. "Did you **have** to bring everyone else?"

"Yes, sister. I did." the boy responded, running a black-gloved hand through his spiky hair which was the same color as his sister's. His blue-green eyes gazed at the Titans nervously, and he twitched his cape behind himself. He was wearing a very Robin-like costume with an "N" in a circle. The colors of his outfit, however, were different. Black and dark blue cloth encased his body and he crossed his arms glaring at his sister. He towered over her considerably but cowered in her icy glare.

"Don't remind me that I'm related to you. You know I hate it. I may be your twin sister, but you'll treat me like your leader."

"You are fifteen!"

"So are you, genius!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"Oh no you did not!"

"What if I did, sister? What is it you shall do to me? Kick me?"

"Hey! Guys!" a girl with green hair pulled back into a bun with brilliantly colored violet eyes stepped in between the feuding siblings. She had on a black cloak with a white leotard and black shoes and a belt exactly like Raven's tied around her waist. A chakra stood out on her pale face. "Stop it!"

"Stay out of this, Arella!" the raven-haired girl hissed.

"No, Moonfire. You two do this every day, and the three of us are getting sick of it. Right?" she looked back at the two remaining boys who nodded their heads rapidly.

"Just stay out of it!"

"Hey, relax, Toots! Breathe!" one of the boys spoke up. He had a bow and arrows on his back, and he was wearing an outfit that looked like Speedy's. He took out a mirror and started to comb his perfect blond hair. Moonfire destroyed the mirror with something that had strongly resembled a purple starbolt.

"Don't. Call. Me. Toots." she growled. "My name is Moonfire. Do you need help understanding that?"

"I'll take any help you can give me." the boy said, his blue eyes roaming her shapely figure.

"Stop being such a perv, Dash." Arella spat.

"Oh, come on, you know you two love me. I mean, what girl doesn't?" Dash retorted.

"All of them." the final boy said. He was a miniature version of Cyborg, except the fact that his muscles were yellow.

"Shut up, Waspy."

"My name's Wasp."

The Titans had watched this exchange with open mouths before Beast Boy recovered his power of speech. "Uh, dudes?" he said.

"Oh, hey. What's crackin'?" Moonfire said, turning to face them. "Woah! Is that a Gamestation?"

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Your kids." Dash replied. "Anybody got a mirror?"

"I'm hungry. You guys got any tofu?" Arella added. "I haven't had any for two days."

"Wait, you're our-our-" Raven couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Moonfire replied, giving her a very Robin-ish look and standing like Starfire.

"Yes. I do."

"Hm. Well, that's not my problem."

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude," Robin said, "but what are you do you want? Why are you here?"

"Eh. We're here to stop Timeline, so we figured we'd crash here. We don't have any money for a hotel, because Dash spent it all on his mirrors-"

"Hey! Those are vital!" Dash exclaimed.

"-and there's no other place for us to stay. So we sort of figured that'd we'd hang here."

"Who's Timeline?" Starfire queried, she had perched herself on the kitchen counter and was trying to avoid Dash's frequent stares without much luck, before Robin sent him a death glare that made him shiver. Robin sat himself next to Starfire and turned his attentions to Moonfire, but it was Nightwing who spoke.

"He is like your Warp. He time-travels to steal important artifacts."

"So he's sort of like your biggest enemy?" Robin said slowly.

"Nah, our biggest enemy is Slade." Moonfire responded.

Robin's foot twitched and Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warning look. Robin, as it was well known, still obsessed over the fact that Slade was still alive.

"But Timeline couldn't have gotten here. Our censors would have detected him." Cyborg protested.

"Not necessarily." Wasp answered from the stereo, where he was examining Starfire's CD. "He has ways to time-travel undetected by even the most sensitve censors. He's been sneaking around for a while, but he keeps getting out whenever we lock him up. That's why we're here, we need your help."

"We don't need any help." Moonfire snapped. "We can do this fine on our own."

"Damn, Robin, she sort of has your temper, doesn't she?" Beast Boy said. Robin glared at him and kicked his shin.

"Hey, who wants to go to the movies and make fun of how small the screens are?" Arella offered.

"We need our clothes, smart one." Moonfire told her as she started to dismantle the Gamestation.

"Hey! No touchy the Gamestation!" BB exclaimeed, taking the game console from her hands.

"Chill, Uncle B! I was only going to upgrade it!"

"It doesn't need to be upgraded! It's the fastest version! Wait, did you just call me uncle B?"

"Yeah, but I could make it the fastest Gamestation in the world!"

"I don't want it to be the-wait! Did you say fastest in the **world**?"

"Yeah."

"Knock yourself out." Beast Boy said, giving the game console back to her.

Arella waved her hand, and a towering pile of differently colored luggage appeared by the stairs with a loud thump.

"My replacement mirrors!" Dash hollered, not noticing that Arella held the mirrors captive in her hands. One by one, she and Moonfire destroyed them, exchanging a high five when they finished. Apparently, they were the jokesters on the team while they guys took everything seriously.

"I love revenge." Moonfire grinned and lugged her suitcase out of the room.

"Sooo...I take it we're letting them stay?" Raven said when the other five teens left.

"I don't think we have a choice." Robin replied. "I mean, we can't just kick them out. Can we?"

HALFBLOODPRINCEISTHEBESTBOOKEVER

Starfire sat at the kitchen counter, her chin propped in her hand as she stared at the wall out of boredom. She was donning a plain white long sleeved shirt layered over with a light baby blue T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans (a/n: you know that outfit Amanda Bynes wears in the movie What a Girl Wants? From the scene where they're shooting the gun? She's wearing an outfit like that). A tan belt was tied around her waist, the tassles hanging over the edge of the stool on which she sat. Moonfire fluttered around her, fussing over her mother's hair. She talked nonstop about random things as she searched for a hair clip. She was wearing the same outfit as her mom in green and white and had discarded the mask, revealing two dramatically colored bluish purple eyes; she bore an amazing resemblance to her aunt (a/n: if you don't know who that is, then you're just slow peoples! I'm talking about Blackfire here, duh).

"How do you plan on catching Timeline?" Starfire asked as soon as there was a pause in Moonfire's ceaseless chatter.

"Oh, I don't know. I was hoping you could help." Moonfire said. Discovering the hair clip, she caught Starfire's hair up in it.

"Well, then I'm afraid that you come to the wrong person. I don't make the plans around here. That's Robin's job."

As if on cue, Robin walked into the room, he was wearing jeans and a plain white dress shirt that he'd left untucked. Raven and Beast Boy trailed after him carefully avoiding eachother. Raven was wearing very dark blue jeans and a Dashboard Confessional tour T-shirt. She looked disgruntled and was ignoring Beast Boy's presence. Beast Boy however, was talking Robin's ear off. He was wearing khaki cargos and a white T-shirt that shouted "Party Animal" boldly in all caps.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed she dove for her friend and pulled her into a corner. "She doesn't shut up!"

"Who?" Raven asked.

Starfire jerked her head towards Moonfire who was now talking to Robin who looked slightly taken aback. He leaned against the counter and shoved his hads deep into his pockets. "I only said about seven words!" Starfire continued.

"Hmmm. Well, all I can say is: there's a sign that she's your kid. You don't have to worry that Robin's gone and done something with another girl." Raven smirked.

"Raven!"

"What?"

"You spend entirely too much time around Beast Boy! That was nasty!"

"What was?" Beast Boy asked as he approached.

"Nothing." both girls said at the same time.

"I think I might get my hair cut." Starfire said thoughtfully, fingering the waist-length red locks.

"Chicks." Beast Boy muttered and walked off.

"Should we hit him?" Starfire asked her friend.

"He asked for it, why not?" was the response.

"I say we pants him." Starfire suggested. Raven snickered and used her powers to make Beast Boy's pants drop around his ankles. Both girls burst into laughter and fell over as they cracked up. When they realized everybody was staring at them, their laughter ceased and they stood up, blushing. "She tripped me." Starfire said.

"I did not!"

"She tripped you, and that's why uncle B's pants are around his ankles?" Moonfire said, looking at them skeptically.

"I-I lost control of my powers." Raven stuttered.

"Suuure."

"I'll just be in my room." Starfire announced, smiling in embarassment and exiting the room.

"And I'll be...um...on the roof...meditating." Raven mumbled then teleported herself to the roof.

Robin watched Starfire's retreating form and chuckled. "God that was funny."

"I wish I was more like her." Moonfire said. Robin and Beast Boy looked at her. "I mean, she's so funny and strong. Me? I throw myself into my work and don't let myself enjoy the good things in life. Mom does. She's so carefree, just like Nightwing. That's why we don't get along. I'm too jealous of him to even try to be his sister. Have you ever done that?" she asked Robin.

"He's done it more than you could possibly know." Beast Boy told her. "He wouldn't know a good thing if it danced around naked in front of him with cowboy boots and a sombrero on."

"And neither would you." Robin retorted.

"Where's the damn tofu around this joint?" Arella demanded as she floated into the room. Rather than changing completely out of her uniform, she had thrown on a pair of jeans over her leotard and simply tied her belt around her waist. Her hair was still pulled back into a bun.

"We made Beast Boy throw it out. It was getting moldy." Robin responded.

"Herbal tea then?"

"No got." Beast Boy said. "Raven just drank the last of it. There's soy milk though."

"I would rather die."

"What do people have against soy milk?"

"Do the words 'it's not real' say anything to you?" Starfire asked sarcastically as she walked in again with Nightwing at her heels.

"Uhhh...no."

"Idiot." she muttered. "Where is everybody?"

"We're comin'." Cyborg said. He entered the room followed by Raven, Wasp, and Dash. Dash had put on jeans and a black T-shirt with the words "You Know You Want Me" printed across his chest.

"We have a problem." Raven said. "The T-Car only fits five people."

"We can fix that!" Cyborg said.

"Do we even want to know how?"

STARANDROBINBELONGBURNTHEROBRAESHIPPERS

"I knew we didn't want to know." Raven growled. She had been stuck in the front of the car. In Beast Boy's lap too, much to her disgust. Starfire was sitting in Robin's lap behind Cyborg, Arella was sitting in Nightwing's lap next to them, and Moonfire was sitting in Wasp's behind Raven and Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but it does have it's perks." Moonfire said, motioning to the roof where they had tied Dash who was begging them to let him in.

That night, Robin dreamt about Starfire dancing around wearing nothing but a sombrero and cowboy boots.

* * *

**I have to say. I think those last three paragraphs are my favorites. I also like the line break thing above them. It just goes to show how evil I can be. I also liked Arella's "Stop being such a perv" comment. I thought it would be funny. **

**Okay, so I know Starfire was out of character, but I wanted her to be different, as this story takes place when they're all little older. I think that Star and Robin are gonna be eighteen, Beast Boy and Raven are gonna be seventeen, and Cyborg's gonna be nineteen. So, please review. I really will respond when you review for my story. I swear!**

**On the Radio Now: Simple Plan "Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me)"**

**Random Tip: Never try walking a Great Dane that's twice your size when it's raining outside and the deck outside your apartment is slippery. Your elbow will get scarred and it'll hurt really, really bad.**


	2. Luck Does Not Give

**Okay, so here's the next chapter of Shadows of the Future. I update when I can. I'll try to update every Monday if possible, but remember that I'm going into high school this year and I really want to keep up with my work, so updates might not be as frequent. Reviews, suggestions, and constructive crtiticism are greatly apprieciated. I know you're probably getting bored with my rambling, so here's the next chapter. Review answers are at the bottom. Oh, and chapter titles have NOTHING to do with the chapters they're for. They're just random things.  
**

**Always,**

**RupertLover09**

**Shadows of the Future **

**Chapter Two: Luck Never Gives**

**"Luck never gives; it only lends."- Ancient Chinese Proverb**

"Star?" Robin poked his head into her room. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Since when have you asked that?" Starfire replied with a grin and looking up from the many pieces of paper that had been strewn about on her bed. "I'm just kidding! Come on in."

Robin smiled quickly and slid open her door all the way and walked in. Everything had been re-done. A black desk and chair were tucked snugly in the corner by her closet; the walls had been painted a deep, sort of romatic purple in replacement of the cheery pink they had been; the small round bed had been swapped for a queen-sized bed made out of brushed silver metal that was covered with a black comforter and silken purple sheets, and had a white net canopy draped over it; The drapes on the windows were a shocking white compared to the rest of the room; a black and white electric guitar stood in the corner leaning against it's amplifier, but the strains of Three Days Grace could be heard coming from concealed speakers. "Wow, you, uh, really went all out. When'd you do this?"

"Re-decorate? Last year. It took me a while, but I like the results. I wanted to grow up some. Did I do a good job?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It looks great."

"Thanks! You wanna sit down? The desk chair's broken, but you can sit here if you want." Starfire patted the empty space next to her and he sat down.

"So, what're you looking at?" he asked.

"Sheet music for Simple Plan's song 'Welcome to My Life.'" she replied. "I taught myself to play that guitar over there."

"When?"

"Hey, I may have spent a lot of time with you, but that doesn't mean I was never alone!" Starfire said with a giggle. Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I guess not. What's this one?" he picked up a sheet of paper with notes written all over it.

"Hm? Oh, that's my favorite song right there. It's called 'Rush.'" she gathered the papers up and stuffed them under her bed. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie or something. The fighting's getting pretty bad."

"Again? Who is it this time?"

"Beast Boy and Raven."

"I should have known. What do you wanna watch? My movies are on my bookshelf, go ahead and pick one out."

**_BAM BAM BAM!_**

"Starfire! It's your turn to do the dishes!" Raven hollered.

"But, Raven-" Starfire began as she opened the door.

"Hey, it's cool, Star, we can watch a movie later." Robin said as he left the room.

"Uh, sorry, Starfire?" Raven offered to the scowling alien girl.

"Sorry? Sorry? Raven!" Starfire shrieked. "I hate you!"

Raven stared at her in shock, Starfire loved **everything**. Raven must have screwed things up pretty bad. "I guess I could get BB or Cyborg to take over your dish duties." _Over-exaggerater._ She thought to herself.

"Forget it. It's fine." Starfire sighed and walked off down the hallway. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to her room. Sitting down on her bed, she took out a small black leather bound book and a pen.

_"It was Starfire's night to do the dishes, so naturally I went to tell her after I chewed Beast Boy out for interrupting my meditation. It was some stupid, idiotic joke. Something along the lines of 'Why did the turkey cross the road?' In a way, he's kind of cute when he's telling jokes and trying to make me laugh. Ugh, did I just say cute? I think this whole thing with our kids coming here is getting to everyone. Everyone except for Star and Robin. It doesn't phase them in the least. I suppose I don't mind having kids in the future, it's just the fact that I'm going to have Beast Boy's child that scares me. He's really immature, but hey, maybe he'll get over that some time in the near future._

_"Anyways, I went to remind Starfire that she had dish duty, and she got really upset. Her whole aura completely became depressed with twinges of anger. The reason was all too obvious. Supposedly, she and Robin had been planning on watching a movie when I interrupted. I told her I could get Beast Boy or Cyborg to take over her dish duties for the night, but she told me to forget it and left. Naturally, I felt really bad, but there's nothing I can do now, what's done is done. Sometimes I can't help but feel bad for those two though. Whenever they have a moment alone together, something interrupts them, and then one of them sulks for days._

_"You know something? Yesterday when we all went out, I actually didn't mind having to sit in Beast Boy's lap. No matter how much I try to deny it to everyone else, I actually didn't hate it. In a twisted sort of way, it was sort of comforting to know that he was there._

_"It's obvious whose kids belong to whom. It's sort of funny really. Cyborg celebrated the fact that Robin and Starfire are going to have twins sometime, and Beast Boy won't shut up about it. I think I could get used to the fact that Arella's around, though there's something she refuses to tell us. I tried to search her mind, but she blocked me. I think she sort of gets on Beast Boy's nerves sometimes, and whenever she's around, he refuses to talk to me. Cyborg and Wasp are working on the T-Car right now, and Wasp doesn't shut up about how Cy has to call Bumblebee at the Titans East and ask her out sometime. As anyone would have guessed, Dash belongs to Speedy, but he won't tell us who his mother is. I myself have a vauge idea. I broke into his mind last night, and found out his mom's name starts with a T. If you put the letter T and blond hair and blue eyes together, what do you get? Terra. Beast Boy's gonna freak if he ever finds out, so that's why I haven't told him. He thinks about her all the time, and in truth, I'm kind of jealous of her. But what I don't get, is the fact that if Terra's still a frigging rock, how did she have a kid? I'm guessing that sometime we're going to find an antidote for her. Maybe we could find one for her attitude too. That would be pure genius. I'd kiss who ever discovered it. I think she needs a major attitude adjustment. It's mean, I know, I just think she needs to learn to trust more eaisly.  
_

_"There's another thing I've noticed. Whenever I'm around Beast Boy and I'm mad at him or struggling not to laugh at one of his idiotic jokes, nothing blows up. Nothing. It's so strange." _

Raven sighed and shut the book, stowing it under her mattress. She tossed her belt and her cloak in the corner and crawled into bed. Snuggling under the coversshe drifted off into a deep sleep...

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelped, bolting into her room and jumping onto her bed. His eyes were wide and he was panting.

"What, Beast Boy?" Raven muttered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her hair stuck up haphazzardly from her head and she immediately reached up to fix it.

"Raven! You're alive!" he yelled, flinging his arms around her neck.

"Yes, Beast Boy, I'm alive. Now what the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"I had this dream, and you were dead, and Starfire was pregnant, and nobody was crying at your funeral but me, and I felt really bad because I killed you!" he wailed.

"Beast Boy, get a grip! I'm alive, alright? Now get the hell out!"

"But, Raaaaaaaaaaaaae! I can't sleep!"

"Fine, stay here then." Raven said and yanked the covers up over her head and listened to hear if Beast Boy had left or not. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound filled her ears. She peeked out over the top of the covers and stared at him. He had passed out next to her and was snoring like a chain saw. With a sigh, she pulled the covers over his body and once again drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: So, there was your BBRae sort-of-fluffy-chapter. Did you like it? Since I got lots of requests for more BBRae fluff, I decided to do a whole chappy for them. Well, almost a whole chappy. Raven explained in her diary who the parents were, so I hope that satisfied you all. My characters will become more developed over the next chapters. I'm going to spend a little time with each of the characters so you can get more background stuff on them and their personalities. Warp will be making a guest appearance in the next few chapters, along with Timeline. I don't know when, but they will come in. I just have to work up to it. Thank you all for reading, chapter three should be up on Monday!**

** Review Responses:**

**Heather1021: **There are your parents and such. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

**bpotato23: **Thankies! Sorry you thought the paragraph was wrong. I have a twisted mind when I'm hyper. :grins sheepishly:

**harryrulesmyworld: **I totally agree with you on the RobRae shippers thing. They should burn! Grrrrrrrrrr! Sorry. A tad off track there! Heheh. Half Blood Prince is my fave in the series. I think it's the whole HarryGinny romance and RonHermione jealousy thing that makes me like it so much. I actually cried when I read it! I'm sorry Starfire reminds you of Blackfire right now. This is my first time writing Starfire out of character, and I'm working on it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Regrem Erutaerc: **How'd you know about Arella's twin! Except her twin is a boy, and he's going to have the same powers as BB but sorta acts like Raven. If you have any suggestions on his name, I would be very happy to hear them! And thank you for the idea for Raven trying not to admit that she has feelings for BB. I was going to do that, but I couldn't figure out how she would admit it. Then, I read your review, and was totally inspired! I dunno if I'm gonna have Raven's emotions have a very big part in this. But there definitely be an inner struggle with her that might be mentioned. Thanks!

**Felis Sorror: **I didn't know she was older! Goes to show how much I know. But in this fic she's gonna be younger, sorry. Thanks for your constructive criticism, I will seriously work on that. Thanks!

**april4rmH-town: **Awww! Your so sweet! Tell me, is H-town anywhere in Texas? I used to live in Houston. But now, I'm in Virginia, and it sucks. I miss all my friends! Anywho, thanks for reviewing! HBP, well Harry and Ginny get together. Ron starts going out with Lavendar Brown and Hermione gets jealous of them. And somebody dies! It made me cry!

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: LOL...Say what?

**OveractiveMind: **She won't, I swear. She's going to bring them together. You see, Arella planted that dream in BB's head because she knew he'd go running to see if Raven was alive. Oops! Spoilers for the next chappy! I did not mean to do that!

**anwen: **Thank you so much! As far as I know, I'm not on anybody's favorites! Your review meant a lot!

**bluefirestar: **Thanks, I'm working on that. You see, it's my first time writing Starfire out of character, and I'm trying really hard. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pastelstorm: **Explain more? How? It didn't cross my mind that they could fly. I was hyper at the time and totally forgot...

**samanthe2121: **Now they did! Thanks!

**strodgfrgf: **She was? I'm sorry!

**star's lil kilala: **That review made my day! Thanks!

**Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee: **So, how'd you like your update?

**Preview for next chappy:**

_A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the Tower when Raven's alarm went off the next morning. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg burst into her room to see her sitting straight up and staring at a fuzzy green head._

_"Woah, Rae. What'd the two of you do?" Cyborg asked. _

**On the Radio Now: The Click Five "Just the Girl" Great song! **


	3. Fun for the Whole Family

**Lunar Heart Crystal:** I guess you're about to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**heather1021:** Glad you thought it was funny! I'm glad that chapter two cleared things up for you. The dream was at the ages they are in the story, just so you know. Hey, it's cool if you get off topic, I don't mind! Yes, I think both of those are funny and cute too.

**Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee:** LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And you know what? It doesn't matter how long your reviews are, just as long as you enjoyed the chapter and reviewed for it. Thanks!

**anwen:** Sorry to say this, but I don't need any characters. But, if you could help me with coming up with an idea of what Timeline is going to steal, I would apprieciate any ideas you have! Thanks for reviewing!

**Starwaterfairy343:** Weird dare. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, here's your update!

**april4rmH-town:** Well, I lived just outside of Houston in Humble. I went to Atascosita Middle for two years, and now I'm starting my freshman year in Virginia. Dumbledore died, and someone he trusted killed him. OMG! I love that Bowling for Soup song! If you look in my profile, it's my theme song! You know, you're the first HarryHermione shipper I've ever met or talked to. Well, sort of talked to. Anywho, thank's for reviewing!

**A:** Here's your update!

**harryrulesmyworld:** Here's your chappy! It's my first time writing Starfire out of character, and I'm working on it, so just hang in there please! Thankies!

**samanthe2121:** LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**thugette90 (Christi):** You are my official best friend on here now. RobRae shippers have twisted minds! They will all roast like marshmellows when Robin and Starfire kiss! Everybody's talking about it! It's either gonna be in the coming season, or the animated movie Teen Titans Tokyo. I'm so excited for it! I've been in your profile I think, and yes, you do love him, don't you? And there will be a lot more RobStar fluff. This is, after all, going to be mainly a RobStar fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**Okay people, here it is...the moment you've all been waiting for...CHAPTER THREE! Woo-hoo! These chapters come off the top of my head, just so you know. I'm inspired by so many things, they all spark ideas for new chappies for me. So, here it is. Oh, and if you enjoy a good RobStar story, I reccomend the following:**

**1. Learning to Fear by Tamaraniangrl19-** this is an awesome story. You must read this if you haven't already!

**2. Two Ways to See the Rain by Princess Starfire of Tamaran- **very cute and fluffy one-shot about dancing in the rain.

**3. When the Angels Fell Silent by Princess Starfire of Tamaran- **this is a great story. Romance, action, and adventure! You must read this story!

**4. Why I Hate Starfire by muse of the stars- **I was confused by the title at first, but when I read it, it totally clicked.

**5. Marital Issues by Satu Simpson- **Robin, Starfire, and...Star's jealous fiance! Gasp! You will not be sorry when you've read this story.

**6. Any of the stories that thugette90 has written- **excellent author. Need I say more?

**7. A Robin, a Starfire, and a Pool by Violet Aura- **really, really cute.

**8. I Fell by Tmidge- **a poem written by Starfire.

**9. Swing by DiamondDustPixie- **just read it. It's really good. I swear!

**10. Breathing by DiamondDustPixie- **FLUFFY! Need I say more?

**11. Hormones by AnnMari123- **this is a great story with a hilarious ending!

**12. Any of the stories that BrokenWings0210 has written- **great author.

**13. Get Your Own Boy Wonder by Princess Starfire of Tamaran- **very funny. And fluffy!

**14. Hopelessly Devoted by SuNsHiNe10- **so cute! I really loved this story! It even had some BBRae fluff in it!

**15. Any of the other stories that Princess Starfire of Tamaran has written- **if you do not read her stories, I will hurt you very, very bad.

**Yep, okay. That's it. So, here's your update, ya'll! I hope you like it!**

**BENOTWHOYOUAREBUTWHOTHEYWANTYOUTOBE **

**Shadows of the Future **

**Chapter Three: Fun for the Whole Family**

**"There is no such thing as fun for the whole family."- Jerry Seinfeld**

_The sun drifted over the horizon in a beautiful scene of oranges and pinks. Cotton candy clouds drifted across the sky in a lazy summer afternoon attitude. A petite girl stood on the edge of the roof watching the flaming star rise into the air. Her ruby hair tumbled about her shoulders as a gentle breeze tugged it as it wandered by. Her chartreuse colored eyes searched the sky in a sad yet hopeful gaze. She was joined shortly by a obsidian haired boy, not much taller than herself. She allowed him to wrap his strong arms around her shoulders and leaned against his chest, as they stood watching the sun rise. Words were not necessary as they stood in eachother's company in a comfortable silence._

_"I'm sorry about what happened." he finally told her, pulling her closer as if he thought the breeze would snatch her away._

_"You have nothing to be sorry about." she whispered. "What happened wasn't your fault. It was my own selfishness that caused it. If I hadn't insisted that he check on her and not me, it wouldn't have happened."_

_"Nobody knew that it was going to happen. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't do."_

_"Ryan was the only brother I had. Now, he's gone and it's my fault. Don't pity me. Please."_

_"I just wish that it didn't have to happen to you. You don't deserve this kind of pain."_

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the tower as soon as Raven's alarm went off. Starfire fell out of her bed as she was woken by her friend's shriek. She opened her door and fled down the hall, bare feet slapping against the floor, hair tumbling loose from it's pony tail and swinging around her, pajama pants threatening to fall off her hips at any second they dared. Stumbling aroud a corner, she came across Robin whose hair had not yet been combed or styled, wearing black basket ball shorts. Together, they dashed to Raven's room, coming across Cyborg along the way. The three friends burst into Raven's room to find her sitting straight up and staring at a fuzzy green head.

"Woah, Rae. What'd you two do?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe we don't want to know." Starfire said, leaning against the door frame and sharing an amused glance with Robin who was staring at her.

"**Nothing happened.** He came running in here around two this morning because he thought I was dead, I told him to get lost, then he just passed out." Raven explained desperately, trying to convince her friends that it wasn't what they thought.

"Sure, why not? I'll go along with it." Robin said, a smirk crawling across his features. Raven growled and threw a pillow at him.

"Okay! Who wants waffles!" Cyborg hollered.

"Waffles!" Beast Boy yelled and bolted out of Raven's room to the kitchen.

"Did somebody say something about waffles?" a very groggy Arella mumbled, as she stumbled into the room. "Uh, does this little pow wow have something to do with dad's dream last night? Cuz I had **nothing** to do with it." she said quickly.

"You little...!" Raven cried. "You planted that dream in his head, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Raven groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Raven?" Starfire said, cautiously approaching her friend.

"Everybody get out! **Now**!"

The four quickly scurried out of the dark, gothic room and down the hallway, before Starfire stopped Arella. "Wait. Why'd you plant that dream in our friend's head?" she demanded.

"I'm pretty sure we all want to know." Robin added.

"Finding Timeline isn't our only mission." Arella replied cryptically, shrugging the matter off like it was nothing. She disappeared down the hall, her black cloak billowing out behind her and leaving three very confused Titans behind.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked the other two who shrugged in response. "Oh well, I want waffles!"

"And **I** wanna go back to sleep." Starfire and Robin declared at the same time.

"You're both so cute." Cyborg cooed, patting them both on the head and walking off.

"I hate him." Robin mumbled.

"Me too." Starfire replied sliding open her door and entering her room. She crawled under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and preparing to go back to sleep.

"I WANT TOFU WAFFLES DAMNIT!" Beast Boy hollered.

"WELL, YOU AIN'T GETTIN ANY TOFU WAFFLES! THEY'RE NASTY!" Cyborg retorted.

Starfire sighed and stuffed her head under her pillow. Just another normal morning at Titans Tower where everybody who lived there wasn't normal at all.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU **NOT** TO TOUCH MY STUFF, DASH!"

"WELL, SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK YOUR MIRROR, MOONFIRE!"

"HEY! JUST LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! IT'S HER STUFF, NOT YOURS!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, NIGHTWING! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

Yep, just a normal morning a Titans Tower.

IFIKNEWYOUIWOULDBEPLOTTINGYOURDEATH

**So, there was chapter three! It was up a lot earlier than I had expected**. **Probably earlier than any of you expected. So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me!**

**RANDOM TIP: If somebody you know has a "kick me" sign on their back, kick them. After all that's what the sign's there for, isn't it? **


	4. Thugette90Chap3 Pt2

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT: So, I take it you people are really liking this story if you're still reading it. Yay! I feel so loved! Now, I forgot to tell ya'll that this chapter is going to be several different parts. Maybe two, maybe three. I don't know how it's gonna work out. So, if ya'll were disappointed in the length of the last chapter, just know that it's going to come in parts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I've been forgetting to do this, so this is going to be for the rest of the story. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. IF I DID, ROBIN AND STARFIRE WOULD HAVED GOTTEN TOGETHER BY NOW, BEAST BOY AND RAVEN WOULD HAVE MORE 'MOMENTS', AND CYBORG PROBABLY WOULDN'T EXIST.**

**DEDICATION: This chappy (all parts of it) is dedicated to THUGETTE90, for reading my stories and being so cool. You rock Christi!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**samanthe2121: **awww! You're so nice!

**Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee: **No couples for the moment. As you can see, in the first chapter, Dash keeps hitting on Moonfire and she's sick of it. So, no. I don't think so. It depends on how my story goes. Thanks for reviewing!

**bpotato23: **The other mission? To get their parents together. Muahahahaha! I am evil beyond words! I have NO idea where that came from. Anywho, thanks for reviewing, here's your update!

**heather1021: **here's your update! Thanks!

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **LoL! Thanks for reviewing!

** thugette90: **That line break is some random saying I came up with when I was getting off my sugar high. My sugar highs do weird things to my brain. Hmmm. Okay, the colors were: ruby-red, chartreuse-green, and obsidian-black. The whole thing was just this dream of Starfire's. Now, this is a secret, but Robin had the same dream. I mentioned that, but then it got edited out of the chappy. I agree with everything you said in your second paragraph! The movie is going to be straight to video, but they're going to make a live-action one which I totally think they shouldn't do b/c it won't be the same as the series. Yes, I recommended you! (hugs you back even more violently) Why hasn't anybody done that before? They should have! I shall go after them with a hatchet and threaten to chop off their hands if they don't! I read everything in your review! I'm so proud of myself! OMG! You're going to dedicate a chappy to me? Nobody's ever done that before! I feel so loved! Thanks for reviewing!

**mercurysdemon: **here's your update!

**april4rmH-town: **updates will probably be completely random. Ooooh! Gummy bears! I like gummy bears! Yummy!

LIFEISLIKEAVACUUMCLEANERITSUCKS**  
**

**Chapter Three Part Two: Thugette90  
**

**"Yeah retardation is a bitch my friend. Remember those words."- Christi**

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me! You can't do it!"

"Oh yeah, Tin Man?"

"Yeah, Tofu for Brains!"

"Then watch this!" Beast Boy randomly pressed four buttons on his controller at the same time, and his car shot past Cyborg's, blowing it off the road.

"I don't believe it! When'd you get Nitro? Neither of us have gotten Nitro yet!"

"But Robin has."

"So you cheated!"

"I did not cheat! I was utilizing my resources!"

"Cheater!"

"I didn't cheat!"

"Cheater!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

While all of this commotion was going on, Raven and Arella were meditating by the windows (how they could block out all the noise, nobody was sure) where the rain was pouring down outside in heavy blankets, Nightwing and Wasp were cheering on Moonfire and Dash who were chugging sodas (it was evident that Moonfire was winning by the piles of cans at her feet), Robin had been trying to read the newspaper only to keep getting distracted by Starfire's presence, and Starfire, who had become the best cook anybody had ever met over the past few years, had been making brownies.

"Star, there's flour on your nose." Robin told her.

"WHAT?"

"THERE'S FLOUR ON YOUR NOSE!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"THERE'S FLOUR ON YOUR NOSE!"

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Robin beckoned her forward, and she leaned across the counter, quite unaware of the view she was giving him down the front of her low cut camisole. He reached up and rubbed the flour off her nose with his thumb, trying to remain eye contact, but his eyes drifted casually to her chest. The both turned very red and immediately faced opposite directions. Starfire began cleaning up the dishes she had used and Robin ducked behind his newspaper still looking the color of Santa's suit.

"Cheater pants!"

"Pile of scrap metal!"

"Tofu for Brains!"

"Cybernetic Nerd!"

"Since when do you know what the word cybernetic means?"

"Since I decided to brush up on my vocabulary."

"Psh! You don't even know what vocabulary means!"

"Yes I do!"

"Okay then, what does it mean?"

"Psh! That's sooo easy! It means...uhhh...ummm..."

"Ha! I knew it! You don't know what it means! You-HEY! Where'd our game go?" Cyborg and Beast Boy were both staring up at the void screen, trying to figure out what happened. The screen suddenly turned a violent shade of pink and a blond haired girl appeared right in the middle of it. "Hey uh, Robin? Looks like someone wants to talk to you." Cyborg called over his shoulder. The glass bowl Starfire had been holding slipped from her hands and annihilated itself on the floor. She let out an animal like growl and stared the girl on the screen down.

"Kitten." she said coldly.

"Yeah, like hi, Starflame. Where's Robbie Pooh? We like **need** to talk." Kitten replied.

Starfire's left eye started to twitch. "What if he doesn't **want** to talk to you?"

"Are you like joking? Who wouldn't like want to talk to me?"

Twitch. "All of us."

"Where is he? I demand to know!"

Twitch. "We won't tell you."

"Tell me!"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "Hmmm. Let me think about that. NO!" Twitch.

"Star, relax. I'll talk to her." Robin said.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "WHAT!" Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"Your eye's twitching, Star."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME!"

"Star, relax."

"HMPH!" Starfire turned on her heel and stomped off to her room. A few seconds later, they all heard the opening guitar notes to Jesse McCartney's song "She's No You," courtesy of her guitar and amplifier. Of course, nobody but Raven knew the song, so nobody said anything about her song choice.

"She's pissed." Cyborg noted.

"Be quiet, Cyborg. What do you want, Kitten?" he snarled to the screen.

"Just to talk, Robbie Pooh!"

"Good. Talk to Beast Boy." Robin instructed her and left the room in search of Starfire. Kitten stared mouth agape for a short while then cut off the connection with a high pitched scream.

KITTENISTHESPAWNOFSATANSHESHALLDIE

"Starfire! Open this door!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry I ignored you, alright?"

"It's not that you ignored me!"

"Okay, then what is it?"

Starfire opened her door and glared at him. "You want to know what it is? Huh? Yeah? It's that you would rather talk to her than me!"

"And what makes you think I would want to talk to her?" Robin demanded.

"I dunno. Maybe it's the fact that you told me to relax! Maybe it's the fact that you actually **agreed** to talk to her!"

"Look, Star. I didn't talk to her."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Robbie Pooh." Starfire said, grinning.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure." Robin said and turned to leave. At the last second, he turned back around and tackled her to the floor where they landed in a very interesting (coughcough) position. "You called me Robbie Pooh, didn't you?"

"No!" Starfire squeeked.

"Is that so?" Starfire nodded. "Really?" Another nod. "Well, I don't think you're telling the truth." And then, he started tickling her sides.

"Well isn't this disturbing?" Raven commented to the air as she passed. Robin got up to close the door and Starfire flung herself onto her bed and clutched a pillow to her stomach. She watched him stare at the floor in confusion for a moment and let out an involuntairy squeek. He turned around and jumped onto her bed, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and tickling her with the other.

"Admit it! You called me Robbie Pooh."

"Admit you didn't care, and I will!" It was just then that they both realized how close their faces were. Robin leaned forward letting his lips graze hers and releasing her hands as she kissed him back. Their hands became entangled in eachother's hair as they let the kiss deepen. As Robin's hand was sneaking it's way up her shirt, Beast Boy opened the door. The three Titans stared at eachother in shock for several seconds, before Beast Boy managed to stammer "Sorry" and ran off.

"I hate living here." Robin commented before returning to his task.

MONEYISTHEROOTOFALLEVILONEDAYIWILLBETHERICHESTPERSONINTHEWORLD

**So, there was the second part of chapter three! That was the other half of the chapter, and chapter four will be up next! I think both parts of this chapter were my favorites out of the story so far. But I want to know what was your favorite chapter is so far, so please take the poll!**

**What is your fave chapter of this story so far? **

**A. Chapter One**

**B. Chapter Two**

**C. Chapter Three Part One**

**D. Chapter Three Part Two**

**E. Chapter Three Parts One and Two**

**Constructive criticism, requests, and ideas are all very welcome! No flames though please!**

**Always,**

**RupertLover09 **


	5. Life and Vacuum CleanersCH3PT3

**Hey peoples! So, I thought that Part Two was going to be the last part of this chapter, but I decided to add another. AND IF YOU HAVE TIME TO READ THIS, YOU HAVE TIME TO REVIEW FOR IT! I have my computer enabled so I can get anonymous reviews and everything. So please review, it keeps me writing! No flames though. If you flame, there has to be a reason behind it. It can't be that you just hate the writer or the story, there has to be a perfectly valid reason for a flame. So no flames, okay? And I know that this took a long time to come out, but I couldn't get on the computer for a while, so I couldn't update. So, I'm really and truly sorry about that, and I'll try and update tomorrow too so that I can make up for not updating. Oh, and UPDATES WILL NEVER COME ON THE WEEKENDS. I'm almost never on the computer when my parents are home, so I can't update on the weekends. I'm terribly sorry.  
**

**LAST PART'S INSPIRATION: **Jesse McCartney's songs "She's No You" and "Beautiful Soul" inspired Part Two. I guess they just seemed to fit with it.

**THIS PART'S INSPIRATION:** Jesse McCartney's CD. I dunno why, but when I bought it Friday night, I was totally inspired.

**Review Responses  
**

**Lunar Heart Crystal**:Thanks for reviewing. And no, he hates it for some unknown reason. You can think of your own, I'm to lazy to come up with one.

**Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee:** Thankies! Your reviews are always so nice!

**Samanthe2121:** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Rae/Rob is very nasty! Yuck:shudders: How can people like that pairing? It's so wrong!

**harryrulesmyworld:** LoL! Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update!

**TheRealStarfire:** Um, okay Nightwing and Moonfire are both 15 and they're twins, Arella's 15 and she has a twin brother that stayed in the future for some reason, Dash is 16, and Wasp is 16 too. If you have any other questions, please ask! I am more than willing to answer people's questions! Thanks for your review!

**bpotato23:** Thanks for reviewing!

sorani172: Yes indeed! That is so what I meant!

**pyrotechnic:** To tell you the truth, I've never read any of alterguild's stories, so there's no reason to be all "you shall burn in hell for all eternity for not including any of alterguild's stories," okay?

**thugette90:** Hey chica! OMG OMG OMG! Thanks for your review! I like how long they are all the time! You actually give me some stuff to talk about! Short reviews are okay, but the longer reviews rock, you know what I mean? I bet you do. OMG! Never doubt that you're a great author! You're so much better than me! Don't ever doubt yourself or your abilities, you'll be amazed by what you can do!...I have NO idea where that came from. Was that actually WISE? Crap! I said something wise! EEEEEK! I'm getting old:faints: Did you know that the minute you start living, you start dying? My dad told me that. One part of me wants to believe him, the other part of me wants to be all "Yeah right!" But I would never do that to my daddy! I'm such a daddy's girl to tell you the truth, it's kinda scary. LoL! I loved your Rob/Rae-killing-two-birds-with-one-stone comment! Except we don't want to kill Robin, cuz then me and Starfire would be in tears! I sorta think Robin's hot for a cartoon character. Don't tell anybody please! He's my second favorite character, Starfire's my absolute favorite. And they're so cute together! Yes! DAMN YOU BEAST BOY! That was just a random character appearance by Kitten, cuz I had to get them to kiss somehow! Plus I sorta thought it would be funny even though it really wasn't. You are NOT pitiful! Stop putting yourself down:gets out her hatchet: I'll chop off your hands if you don't stop! Grrrrrrrr! The live-action movie might not be bad, me and my best friend Sarah will have to see it together. It was so weird the way we became friends! I was new in History (actually, I was new to the whole school) and I was really bored after this quiz we had, so I was drawing a picture of Raven (I am a terrible drawer. I can design clothes and stuff and they're pretty good, I just can't draw people even though lots of people say I can) and she was all "Is that Raven? Oh my god! She's my favorite!" And I was all "You like the Teen Titans?" And she was like "All my friends except Caitlin like the Teen Titans." And I was all "Starfire's my favorite." And then we just became friends. It was so weird! I love enthusiasm! It's sorta my thing when I wake up in the morning and I'm home alone, but then when my parents get home, I'm all blah. I just can't be all happy and talkative around them, cuz then they're all "You talk too much." And then, when I'm quiet, they're like "Why aren't you talking? Why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?" I just like to spend a lot of my time day dreaming about things that could happen between Robin and Starfire. And my fictions. And my old crush in Texas. And other things. I just love to think, and write, and listen to music. Thank you for reviewing! Your reviews mean so much.

**anwen:** More moments to come, so don't worry! I liked your idea very, very much. I didn't get your review for Chapter Three Part Two until after I posted Part Three, so I'm sorry I didn't respond! Your one-shot was great! I left a review for you. I'm going to save your idea for the epilouge as a sort of surprise. Is that okay with you? Thanks for reviewing!

**april4rmH-town:** I haven't seen Robot Chicken actually. Is it on Cartoon Network? I'll have to check it out sometime. Thank you so much for your review!

**ember flame:** Here's your update!

**Snickers:** Thanks for both of your reviews! Here's your update! I liked the length of your review, long reviews are appriciated.

** iamkagomeiloveinuyasha:** Here's your update!

**heather1021:** Here's your update!

**Poll Results**

A- 0  
B- 0  
C- 0  
**D- 4**  
E- 3

BOWDOWNTOYOURRULER-BLACKFIRE

**Chapter Three Part Three: Life and Vacuum Cleaners**

**"Life is like a vacuum cleaner, it sucks!" Some random commercial on the radio**

The sky was a dull, lifeless smoky color, dampened by clouds. It had been one week since Starfire and Robin's kiss. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Nightwing and Wasp. Raven was meditating by the windows which were covered in rain drops; Arella was reading a rather large book; and Moonfire had disappeared after dinner again.

"I've done it!" Moonfire announced dramatically, as she walked into the ops center (a/n: I did some research and found out that their living room/kitchen type thing is called the operations center, so we're just gonna call it ops). She had locked herself away for five days, only being seen when her brother forced her to come out for meals. Nobody knew what she had been doing, but they were all guessing that they would find out soon, even if they didn't want to. "I searched every criminal database from every single police force from our time. I couldn't find anything. I searched every criminal database known to Earth, I couldn't find anything. So, naturally, I decided to start searching criminal databases from other planets in the future, and I found it! I found every bit of information we need!"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Arella said barely glancing up from the tome that was held in her hands.

"This." Moonfire replied, dumping a huge pile of papers into Starfire's lap. "Go ahead, read it."

"Why does she get to read it?" Beast Boy whined from the kitchen, where he was busy making a tofu hot dog. "Why can't I read it?"

"Can you read Tamaranian?"

"Oh."

"Tamaranian? What is this?" Starfire asked, as she flipped through the pages.

"Timeline is a Tamaranian. Or, at least **part** Tamaranian. The reason he's come to Earth is to steal a priceless heirloom to the royal family. The **only** priceless relic. I'm assuming you know what it is?"

"Actually, we have several priceless heirlooms." Starfire replied as she scanned the first page. "And what do you mean he's part Tamaranian?"

"Aunt Blackfire married some dude from the Centauri police. It sure as heck wasn't for love, that's for sure. The connections keep her from being arrested and convicted of crime. She's comitted several crimes against the Tamaranian government already, but her husband keeps helping her worm her way out of it. Anyways, this heirloom. It's in your posession, that's all I know, and Timeline's out to steal it."

"In my posession? I don't have-" Starfire cut herself off and her eyes widened in realization. "The Ring! If that falls into Blackfire's hands, she could- dear X'Hal! We've got to do something!"

"Relax, I've got it all figured out. I have a plan."

Nightwing cleared his throat and glared at her.

"Oh, right. It's Nightwing's plan." Moonfire muttered, turning a violent shade of crimson.

"Thank you, sister. I have made a duplicate of the Ring of X'Hal. It is exactly the same as yours, except it is not authentic. We plant this somewhere for him to find, he discovers it, we catch him, we can go home, and you may go back to your normal lives." Nightwing said.

"It's simple, yet it'll work." Arella said. "We tested it out on Dash ten times. He fell for it every single time."

"Hey, where's Cyborg?" Robin asked suddenly.

"He's out on a blind date with my mom." Wasp said. "I set it up."

"How do we know when Timeline'll strike?" Beast Boy wondered.

"In two days." was Moonfire's response from the refrigerator where she was searching for something that wasn't blue and fuzzy. "You really need to clean out this fridge."

"I'M BAAAAAACK!" Cyborg hollered as he bounded into the room.

"Hey, Cy. How was your 'date?'" Beast Boy said.

"It was fine." Cy replied, nobody saw the sly smile that crept across his face.

IFIDIDHAVEADEEPDARKSECRETIWOULDNTTELLYOU

**Okay, so that wasn't my favorite chapter, but you needed some background information on Timeline. You found out his origin (Blackfire's his mother), and he'll make his debut in the next chapter. You'll also find out more about the Ring of X'Hal in the next chapter. It does belong to Starfire, and Blackfire's after it, so I tell you why in Chapter Four. I know that this was short, but it was part of a whole chapter, and I didn't split it up evenly when I wrote it. I'm really sorry it was so short. Anywho, please send in a review! They keep me writing!**

**AUTHOR'S NEWS (VERY VERY IMPORTANT): I'll be coming out with a new story as soon as I finish this. It's an AU fic, and I'm very excited about it's debut. It's going to have my favorite pairings, with a lot of RobStar moments, some BBRae fluff, and a tiny bit of CyBee. Keep reading for more information on it!**


	6. Join the Army

**PREVIOUSLY ON SHADOWS OF THE FUTURE:**

_"Timeline is a Tamaranian..."_

_"Aunt Blackfire married some dude from the Centauri police..."_

_"The Ring! If it falls into Blackfire's hands, she could-dear X'Hal! We've got to do something!"_

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Lunar Heart Crystal:** I wasn't implying that they had sex. If you want to belive that they did, that's your choice.

**bpotato23:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**thugette90:** Yay! You responded! I'm so happy now! Talking is fun. It's like one of my most favorite things! Writing is where I get all of that talkativeness out of my system. I agree, I'd so rather be talkative than shy. I used to be shy until I moved to Texas. Now I'm in Virginia. I know, wasn't that living/dying thing depressing? I actually think it's true. Robin is mine! I call him! You get Speedy, Aqualad, BB, Cyborg, and Mas y Menos. Take Robin away from me, and you will see a side of me you have never seen before! Muahahahaha! He is _mine_! Sorry. I got into the moment there. That happens a lot with me. "Robin is so-(makes growling sound)." LoL! That had me laughing for a couple of minutes. I don't mind that your review wasn't as long. I'm just glad you liked it! I wish I had a fan. I don't think people like my stuff that much. Right now, I'm IMing with two friends and writing to you and watching tv. I'm very talented at multitasking. Do you watch Danny Phantom? I think it's one of my favorite shows. Other than Teen Titans which is my obsession :).

**april4rmH-town:** I'm sorry it wasn't exciting. I have a lot of favorite fics. If you go into my profile, you can read some of them. Thanks for reviewing!

**heather1021:** Here's your update!

**cindy:** I'm glad you like!

**anwen:** Yes, EVIL CHILD! Muahahahaha! Yes, Moonfire is certainly Robin's daughter. It's sorta obvious, isn't it? Locking herself in her room, burying herself in her work. That's scary. I'm glad you're happy! Here's your update!

**TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II:** I'm glad you like it! Here's your update!

IAMMEANDYOUAREYOUIFIWASYOUIWOULDNTBEMEANDYOUWOULDNTBEYOU

**Chapter Four: Join the Army**

**"Join the army, see the world, meet interesting people, kill them." Anonymous**

Starfire sat on the top of the tower gazing out worriedly into the horizon. The sky was turning a hazy blueish purple as the hours passed, fading into evening. The others were inside watching The Shining. It had been two days, where was Timeline? Glittering on her finger was a silver ring encrusted with emeralds and rubies. The Ring of X'Hal. X'Hal had been the first Tamaranian goddess (a/n: I don't really know who X'Hal is, I'm just assuming he/she is like God). With the ring in her posession, she could unlock the most impressive power in the universe. Used for evil, it could destroy everything in the cosmos. Used for good, it would bring peace. Star could feel it's weight bearing down on her shoulders as she sat pondering it. A shadow fell across her and Robin sat down, pulling her to his side.

"You okay?"

"I'm just thinking. Timeline hasn't come yet. It has me worried about what's going to happen. If the ring falls into my sister's hands, she could destroy the whole universe." Starfire said, leaning into his embrace. "And knowing her, she would."

"We're not going to let her get it. I promise."

The door slammed open and Moonfire stalked out wringing her hands together, her mask narrowed in worry. "Calculations can't be wrong. _I_ can't be wrong. If I'm wrong about _this_ what else, what else have I been wrong about?" she was muttering to herself. Starfire suddenly stood up. She had been watching the ground, eyes kept intently on the shadows.

"You're not wrong." she said. "He's here. Robin get the others, Moonfire come with me." She stepped back a few feet and dove off the tower, landing cat-like in the blackness at the base. Moonfire joined her shortly, landing just as softly. "Did you plant the ring?" Star whispered.

"I've got it right here. There was a slight change in plans." she held up the fake ring and slipped it on her finger. She stepped out of the shadows and snuck to one of the rocks at the edge of the island standing in full view of a small figure. The ring glinted in the moonlight, and the figure made it's move. It lept forward and grabbed Moonfire roughly by the arm.

"NOW!" Starfire yelled. The Titans all jumped out of the shadows. Robin pulled out several exploding disks and held them at the ready; Starfire's hands glowed with an eerie green energy crackling with purple lightning; Raven's powers were barely visible in the dark and her eyes were glowing white; Cyborg's sonic cannon whirred to life casting a ghostly blue light on the scene; and Beast Boy stood by Raven in the form of a Tyrannousaurus Rex. Four more shadows crept forward and into the light. Nightwing hovered between his mother and his father, hands ringed with blue-green light; Arella stood next to Wasp, her white telikinetic powers glittering; Wasp's own sonic cannon was aimed at Timeline; Dash stood with an arrow ready.

"TITANS GO!" Explosions rocked the ground, arrows flew, starbolts and eye beams soared. Timeline pulled out a laser, Starfire and Nightwing flew higher. Timeline activated the weapon, aiming it first at Arella and Raven who went down, followed by Beast Boy, Wasp, and Dash. Robin, Starfire, and Nightwing dodged every attack he sent at them. Timeline hadn't released his hold on Moonfire's arm. She pulled out a bo staff and whacked him over the head with it, making him stumble and release her and she kicked him in the gut sending him backwards. Starfire advanced slowly flanked by Robin and Nightwing, the ring glittering on her hand. Timeline looked from Starfire to Moonfire.

"T-two rings?" he choked out.

"That's right." Starfire growled, shooing Robin, Nightwing, and Moonfire away and letting two purple shot starbolts flicker in her hands. "Two rings. One of which could finish you off. Of course, we wouldn't do that to you. We'd just give you a good beating!" The starbolts flew through the air, hitting their target directly in the chest, knocking him out. She reached down and snatched the time device off his silver suit, crushing it in her hands. "Time's up."

CLOWNSAREMYGREATESTFEARWHOWEARSTHATMUCHMAKEUPANYWAYS

"Well, it's been cool." Wasp said, saluting the Titans. "I guess we'll be seein' you around." he and his friends laughed; the Titans each raised an eyebrow. "That was sort of a joke."

"Even Beast Boy's jokes are funnier than that." Raven deadpanned. Beast Boy smiled. "And that wasn't a compliment." The smile was wiped from his face.

"Bye!" Moonfire and Nightwing chorused. Everybody waved as they lugged Timeline into the timestream and disappeared.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Big surprise there." Robin muttered.

"Who's cookin'?"

Everybody looked pointedly at Starfire. "How 'bout we all just go out?" she said.

THISWASTHELASTCHAPTERASEQUELTOTHISSTORYWILLCOMINGSOON!

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, there was the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I myself didn't like the ending, and I'm not that good at fight scenes, so you'll have to forgive me for the shortness of this. I intended it to be sort of a epilogue, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted.** **There will be a sequel coming soon, so look out for that in the future. My school year doesn't start until after labor day, so I should be able to start posting it sometime around next week. That is, if you people want me to. Honest opinions, but no flames are accepted. Please review for my story!**

**Poll: Do you want a sequel?**

**A: Yes**

**B: No**

**Also, I'll be publishing an AU fiction sometime in the future. It's a RobStar BBRae CyBee fic, and that's not gonna change. I'm sorry to those who wanted more BBRae and CyBee in this fic. It's just not really my thing. I could try, but it would be terrible. Not that this wasn't terrible. I hope ya'll keep reading my stories though!**

**Always,**

**RupertLover09 **


End file.
